Letters From Paris
by stingray2185
Summary: Elizabeth recieves a letter from Nikolas asking her to bring Aiden to see him. Can they resist their passions when Nikolas discovers Elizabeth is unattached to any man back in Port Charles
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters only borrow them when no one looking

Chapter 1

Nikolas has been in Paris for the last 3 years and for some reason on a rainy night he falls asleep on his couch and his past relationships including Emily and Elizabeth flash before this minds eye. He seems how him and Emily had spent so many nights curled up in each others arms. He also sees when him and Elizabeth had made love so many times in his Turrent room. How she fit into his arms so perfectly how it felt so good to lay on his couch with her body against his own as they said good bye.

When he wakes he finally admits to himself that he never used Elizabeth as an Emily substitute since even when he was with Brook Lynn and the few women in Paris Emily still seemed to be the face he saw as he kissed those other women but there was also a few times and becoming more and more often that he would see Elizabeth and not Emily. He also had to admit that the times he would kiss or make love to Elizabeth he never saw Emily but one time he was with Rebecca he did see Elizabeth and thus he had continued to be with Rebecca. He ran his hands over his face trying to forget Elizabeth he was sure by now that she was married to this half brother Lucky as he was not really talking to any of his family. Unable to remove the memory of what he had just experienced he figured it might be time to see if Elizabeth would bring Aiden to see him.

He rose from the couch and walked over to this desk and began to write a letter to Elizabeth hoping in some small corner of his mind that if she did come to see him in Paris that she would not bring his half brother and maybe he would have a chance to prove to himself that it was his drinking or the air in Port Charles that made him want to kiss Elizabeth and feel the touch of her skin against his own.

He made sure the servant took the letter to be sent home. He also made sure that a room was prepared for Elizabeth and one for Cameron as well as Aiden. Then he sat down in one of his arm chairs. He knew it would be a good amount of time before he would hear from Elizabeth as to if she would agree to come for a week. Also going thru his mind were the what ifs. What if he could get her to stay. What if she was not with Lucky. What if she still had feelings for him. What if she has figured out on her own that he was not reliving Emily when he was with her. He did his best to push all of those thoughts away from his mind he knew that Elizabeth was dead set on being with this half brother and she would not stop at anything to have her way and be with Lucky. Even if she was not by some crazy chance with Lucky she would not allow herself to betray Lucky like that and be with himself.

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read my story I know it is a bit past the time for Elizabeth and Nikolas but this story has been nagging at my mind since Nikolas asked Elizabeth to go with him to Paris. I have kept Jason alive in this story but he will not be a major character just Elizabeth will not be dealing with his death.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth had a very long and rough week at work Lucky had been in many times this week to tell her how well he was doing in his personal life. She had also seen Jason and Sam very happy together so she was feeling like the only person with out someone in her life. AJ had even asked her out on a date and when she had arrived he was kissing Carly later to tell her that he was back with Carly and he did not mean to hurt her. Heck even Sonny was stating to look good instead of spending her time alone. But she had to shake her head at that idea since she was unwilling to date Jason due to his involvement in Sonny's business.

She walked in the door to her modest home and could smell her lavender candles she knew that her sons would not be home till tomorrow as she had worked till 9 pm and she normally put the boy to be by 8 8:30 the latest. So she went upstairs and drew herself a nice and warm bath and sank in to soak all her troubles away as well as her frustrations. As she closed her eyes to lean back in the tub an image she had not thought about in years filled her mind she was thinking about Nikolas and all the kisses that they had shared before they had made love no slept together and betrayed Lucky she corrected herself. But whatever she wanted to call it she could tell even in the warm bath that she was ready for a man. She began to run a finger then two over her swollen lips liking the feel of her hair just beginning to grown back down there. As she sank a finger into herself she was once again brought back to thoughts of Nikolas and how his manhood had filled her beyond belief. She never thought that another man would have made her feel as complete as Lucky had when they were first in love as Jason had when he had taken her to make the pain of betrayal less. But when Nikolas entered her that night and all the other times after she had not felt that well fitted to a man. Elizabeth sat straight up in the bath knowing that she had to stop these thoughts. These thoughts lost her Lucky and Nikolas's friendship.

She finally got out of the tub still feeling like she needed a man in her bedroom but she tried to ignore the want she knew she had to get to bed soon and she still needed to open her mail and pay any bills that came in today. Walking down stairs she pilled up the mail and began to look thru it. Coming to a letter from Paris and Nikolas she opened the envelope and took a deep breath before she looked at what he wrote

_ Elizabeth,_

_ I am writing to you as I wanted to invite you and your sons to see Paris. You can bring whom ever you might be with as well however I do request that the two of you don't get busy while you are in my house please. _

_ Spencer and I are very hopeful that you will bring Cameron and of course id like to see Aiden even if you and Lucky believe that he is not my son he would still be family either way._

_ Please let me know at your earliest convenience either thru mail r you can text me if that is easier number is listed below._

_ Hope to hear from you soon my dear old friend._

_ Nikolas _

Elizabeth was not sure what time it would be in Paris but she figured it might be nice to chat with Nikolas first before she made a decision as to if she wanted to go to Paris or not

E: Nikolas it is Elizabeth I received your letter today and I am considering your offer.

NEXT Chapter: the conversation over text that Elizabeth and Nikolas have.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have read my story I know it is a bit past the time for Elizabeth and Nikolas but this story has been nagging at my mind since Nikolas asked Elizabeth to go with him to Paris. I have kept Jason alive in this story but he will not be a major character just Elizabeth will not be dealing with his death. N: will be the texts from Nikolas and E: will be the ones from Elizabeth

Chapter 3

Nikolas was sitting a his desk when his cell went off with signaling that he had a new text message

N: Hello Elizabeth how is Port Charles treating you. How are Aiden and Camron? I'm glad you are considering my offer

E: Port Charles is not treating me very well Lucky had been parading his new love around like a trophy. Aiden and Camron are ok Camron seems to be really missing Lucky's presence.

N: I am so sorry that Port Charles is not treating you well and that my brother is making Camron suffer with out his presence.

E: Thanks I am just so tired

N: well you should come out to see me maybe you can get some rest

E: I'd like to come out but with how we left things when you left I don't know if that would be a good idea. And I don't want to upset Lucky more and have him total leave Camron's life.

N: He'd be really stupid to leave that little boy out of his life just cause you and I are friends again.

E: Nikolas you know that would not be the reason Lucky feels like we betrayed them and so he would not want us to be friends.

N: Just because you are going away you don't have to tell him that you are going to see me.

E: If I say that I am going to Paris he will assume that we are coming to see you and then he will say he no longer wishes to be a part of the boys lives

N: Then don't tell him you are coming to Paris and it is not as if you and I will end up in bed together again you have made it clear that you don't wish to go down that road with me again.

E: I cant risk going down that road again and ruin the only stable man that the boys have had in their lives.

N: Just come out for a week take some time for yourself you have been an awesome mother to your children and you need some time for yourself.

E: ok I will come but we will be getting a hotel room I will not risk you and I falling into old habits.

N: agreed see you soon.

E: Night Nikolas

Elizabeth shut off her cell knowing that she will enjoy the time to recharge away from Port Charles. And she drifts off to sleep.

Nikolas shuts off his cell thinking about all the different ways he will use in order to get Elizabeth to re think her I will not go back down his road idea

NEXT CHAPTER THE TRIP TO PARIS


End file.
